Holidays: Being Thankful
by Morgana Fae
Summary: The clan gathers to share in the Thanksgiving experience with Elisa and the Xanatos’. Some learn that they are thankful for more then they realize


1 Being Thankful  
  
by: Morgana Fae  
  
mlz883@aol.com  
  
  
  
Rated: PG  
  
The clan gathers to share in the Thanksgiving experience with Elisa and the Xanatos'. Some learn that they are thankful for more then they realize.  
  
Legal Jargon: Gargoyles are the property of Disney/Buena Vista. I hold no ownership over them. I'm just borrowing them.  
  
A/N: a)This fic is done in the first person degree. I am not all that familiar with writing in this style but I though I would give it a shot beings that it gave my story more personal thoughts. b)Written for Thanksgiving. c) This takes place post Angels in the Night. D) Written on November 21,2001 a.m.  
  
  
  
It was a day of being thankful for what we had or that's what we were told the holiday called Thanksgiving was about. This day took place on a chilly November Thursday and we, the clan, had gathered with our extended family to celebrate this day.  
  
We celebrated this day at castle Wyvern in the great hall at the invitation of Xanatos and his wife. He had also invited the Mazas' and the Mutants but the Mutants reclined to join us because of their uneasiness and hatred to the castle's owner. And with that, the Mazas' minus Elisa choose to eat in the Labyrinth. Elisa, the clan and I had been invited to have desert there and we all accepted the kind offer.  
  
Sunset had come upon the city and we awoke to greet the night. Elisa who had arrived early personally greeted me. She was dressed in a long-sleeved cranberry colored dress that was ankle length. Her lovely face was accented with the slightest bit of makeup and it made her face glow. After I shook the last remnants of stone skin from my body, I preceded to hug her. She had a delicate aroma of soap and flowers on her.  
  
After we broke our hug, I took her and we glided down to the lower parapets where she greeted the clan and we decided to do a quick patrol before having the evening to relax and enjoy the evening. With a parting hug, Elisa and I separated and went our separate ways.  
  
Our patrol was quiet with the exception of having deterred a thug from breaking into a small shop that was most likely closed for the holiday. The clan and I were glad for we wished to return to the castle and have engage in feasting on the many things that Xanatos had is cooks preparing especially for tonight.  
  
Arriving back at our ancestral home, we found the great hall transformed into a decadent and festival place with a long banquet table and benches on either side of it. The table was set with dishes and utensils sturdy enough for a gargoyle to use without breaking them but at the same time they appeared to be delicate enough for a human to use. In the center of the table were cornucopias and an assortment of autumn fruit and vegetables. There was plenty of food; enough to feed a dozen or more starving Broadways'.  
  
Xanatos, Fox holding Alexander and Elisa greeted us as we came in. We exchanged a few words before we were told that dinner was ready. Before proceeding to the table, I offered my arm to Elisa and she accepted it. We sat next to one another with the clan and the Xanatos' seated amongst us.  
  
Before we began to eat, Elisa said, "Since we are all gathered here to share in this holiday as friends and family, perhaps we should all take a moment to say what we are grateful for on this Thanksgiving," she turned to Xanatos and said, "Xanatos since you're the host you might as well go first."  
  
With a nod of thanks, he cleared his throat and said, "I'm grateful for my wife and son. Without them who knows where I might be at this very moment." After he said it, I thought I heard someone mutter, "Most likely in prison."  
  
Fox then took her turn and said, "I'm thankful that my family is happy and healthy." She then turned to kiss her son and husband  
  
Next came Broadway who said, "I'm grateful that Angela decided to come to Manhattan," He then smiled at Angela and then proceeded to take a roll that was situated on his plate and eat it.  
  
Angela sat up straight and proud looking as she said, "I'm appreciative to have found my father and my clan here in this wondrous world that I never knew existed."  
  
Brooklyn looked around at everyone and then said, with a smile on his beak, "I'm thankful that Goliath returned from his Avalon trip so I could resign as substitute clan leader. It's a lot harder then anyone would think."  
  
Across from me Lexington took his turn after a moment of thought, "I'm thankful for all the great technology. It's so cool." Everyone gave a soft laugh and he smiled.  
  
Our old friend, Hudson, looked around at everyone and said, "I'm thankful that I managed to survive for as long as I have. I may be old and don't understand what you all see in this new and modern world but I'm content as long as the clan is whole and thriving."  
  
With only Elisa and myself left, we were unsure as to who was to go next so Xanatos took it upon himself to choose for us, "Come, Goliath, let us hear what you're grateful for." The entire time he wore one of his trademark smirks that I wished to wipe off with a slap.  
  
Giving his a look of warning I cleared my throat and stood up to look over my clan, Elisa and the Xanatos family. They all had turned their attention in my direction and waited for me to say something. "As I look out over everyone I know that I am lucky because I have my family and friends near to share in this holiday that is new to me but yet I hope to carry on the tradition for the years to come. Never did I think that our lives would come to this. Though we have troubles to deal with, I know we are strong and will deal with them together as we have in the past." For a moment I paused and looked out over everyone who had listened to me. "And for that I am grateful to have a wonderful clan, new friends and," turning my attention to Elisa, "someone to share my heart with."  
  
"Well spoken Goliath," said Fox.  
  
"Ever the wise leader, laddie," replied Hudson.  
  
And leaning over to whisper in my ear Elisa added, "I know that I'm grateful for you." To respond to her words I gave her a kiss and then let her conclude with what she was thankful for.  
  
After gathering her composure from the kiss, she held my hand and said, "I'm grateful that I fell of the castle and Goliath caught me. If it weren't for him, I might never have gotten to know you guys."  
  
With the conclusion of the 'what we are grateful for' portion of the evening, we finally set to eating our meal before it got cold. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of chatter and laughter while the gentle clanging of dishes and glasses rang out on occasion. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and I was glad to that both humans and gargoyles were able to share traditions with one another.  
  
As I sat there watching the trio and Angela I could not help but smile at the sight of them learning of new traditions that in fact had become our own. Here we were, a clan of Scottish gargoyles celebrating a tradition that we had come to adopt just as we adopted many other new ideas and opinion of the modern world. They were the future of the clan and the new ways were going to be their traditions one-day.  
  
The night went on without any tragedies or problems. We had a peaceful dinner at the castle and afterwards the clan and Elisa joined the Mazas' and the Mutants for dessert. We shared in adding to the experience with stories of the Mazas' previous Thanksgivings. Most were moments that could be looked back on and laughed at like the time Peter and Derek insisted on cooking dinner and the family wound up with a half frozen turkey and having to settle on eating pizza.  
  
The night wound up with the approaching sunrise. I dropped Elisa at her apartment and we spoke a bit. "I'm glad that we were able to share tonight. It was fun and I really enjoyed the evening, Goliath. I hope that we have more holidays in the future like we shared tonight."  
  
Responding I said, 'It was a very enjoyable experience and I found the meaning behind it enlightening. Here we are hundreds of years later still finding the simplest things the things that we are most thankful for."  
  
Knowing that dawn would soon deprive us of our time together she said, "I'm truly grateful that you are here and that I share your heart," She then reached up and kissed me on the lips.  
  
With time racing against us, I responded to the kiss. I picked her up and held her close. The kiss was gentle and passionate. When it ended I set her to her feet and said, "I love you," as the sun rose.  
  
"I love you, too, Goliath" was the last thing I head as I was engulfed by the early rays of the sun and my stone sleep. Those were words I was thankful to hear.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Please read and review. All comment/ flames are welcome. 


End file.
